Glory Days
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: 25 years after their last adventure, Yugi and his friends find themselves dealing with mid-life crisises, broken hearts...and the death of a friend. It is a dark, uncompromising view of the future of this game.
1. Chapter 1

A Note From Mr. Chaos: 5 years ago, I began posting a story. A story called Weapons of the Gods. My very first fan fic, I thought it would only go as far as getting a few reviews. 

5 years later, and it remains my most famous story, spawning 3 sequels, becoming the most read story on its first host siteand inspiring many new writers to try their hand at writing.

Weapons of the Gods was my starting piece.

This is my opus, the culmination of all I have learned

Many are probably saying, "What about GX: Hunters?". The truth is, I am still working on it. But it has been hard. You see, the show, in my opinion, went the wrong direction. Everything that Yu-Gi-Oh did right with Wake the Dragons and the VR arc GX did wrong. They made it plodding, with waaaaaaaayyyyy too many characters, a spastic plot, and worst of all, ruined the main message. In the manga, Jaden is told by his hero, "Always duel for fun." That was the message, that no matter what happens, always duel for the love of the game.

What is the message in the third season of GX?

Jaden, stop dueling for fun, get serious, duel for a reason.

The worst move…ever.

The instant that happened, I decided that GX Hunters would have to break from the show. No way would I put the Hunters in that situation, and no way would I have them dealing with Jaden. Period, no way. I will not ruin my story because the anime writers don't know how to tell a story without turning the hero into a brooding jerk.

And thus, I have spent months totally reworking the final half of season 2 and all of season 3 of Hunters. I have finally got the redrafts done, that will get the Hunters out of the situation and into a better one. It will mean more old school characters, more Anarchy, and a very dramatic plot that will leave the Hunters either in control of the world or dead.

Because it will take me a while to get GX Hunters back on track, as I must go and rewrite several chapters, I decided to post this, another story I did for another site. It is one of my best works, and I think, once you read it, you will forgive me for the hunter-wait.

Ladies and Gentlemen:

**Glory Days**

**An Uncompromising View of the Future of Our Game**

&&& June 12, 2027 

_4 P.M._

They it used to be a kids' game, believe it or not. Found packs in the toy department at Wal-Mart, 10 year olds asking mothers for advances on their allowances just so they could get the newest pack of cards. Didn't matter how good they were, because back then every card was basically the same…no real good or bad, no real super strong or super weak.

I find it hard to believe.

Of course, I wasn't playing during that era, back when Maximillion Pegasus painted the cards himself and tournaments were little more then distractions on a rainy day. Nah, all I can remember is things like cookie-cutters and ban lists and cheaters and flames. Things like card thieves and making little kids cry because they try to enjoy a game and end up acting like "noobs". That's the Duel Monsters I know. The sporting event that is a mix of pro wrestling, chess and bull fights. You don't come for the monsters; you come for the adults that were larger then life and with egos to match.

They say the Romans went to see the gladiators to escape the problems facing the kingdom. Maybe that's all Duel Monsters is, a way to escape. Don't know for sure, but I will tell you one thing:

The game isn't that safe anymore.

My name is Chaos. Robert Chaos. I'm a detective, running my own private agency out in Domino's west side. Nice place, close enough to the scum holes that make my bread and butter yet enough distance so I don't fear for my life. When you've seen some of the things I have, you tend to get a bit leery.

It was a boring day. There was a gray tint to the world outside my window, like the sky didn't know if it wanted to rain or shine. The kind of day that could get anyone's mood down. I was trying to watch the ball game, hoping to see if my Tigers had beat the White Soxs. Just because I'm stuck in Japan doesn't mean I can't enjoy my nation's pastime.

"Someone to see you, Mr. Chaos."

My assistant, Henry Shin. Good guy, great at finding out the news stories the rich and famous don't want you to hear. And in a town like Domino, you need someone like that on your side.

"Send them in." I said, punching off the intercom and flicking another Dark City spell card into my hat, which sat a few feet away from me. When things get slow in the private eye business, you find ways to pass the time.

Just as the card scrapped the brim of my hat, she walked in. Long brown hair tied up in one of those librarian buns, big doe eyes wet with tears, dressed in dark colors. Just the hint of wrinkles forming at the corners of her lips, from years of smiling and play. Just as her better years were behind her, from the looks of it, so were her days smiling. Looked like a puppy whose favorite ball had been thrown under the fridge. Would have tugged at my heart stings, if I weren't use to seeing these kinds of dames come breezing through my door.

"Mr. Chaos?" She asked her voice as sweet as the rest of her.

"What is says on the door, don't it?" I asked, glancing her over.

"Yes…of course. I…I want to hire you."

"Would be surprised if you didn't, dollface. Tell me though, you got a name to go with that figure?"

The woman blushed. "Serenity…Serenity Devlin."

Serenity. Only someone in a coma for the last 25 years wouldn't know who she was. Sister of Joey Wheeler, she was the only family he could rely upon. The girl that had once been blind, now allowed to see the world for what it truly is. Don't know if that's a blessing or a curse. She is moving as if she's trying to appear confident, but just can't pull it completely off.

"You want to hire me?" I ask, wanting her to confirm just one more time.

She looks a little startled but manages to nod her head. "Yes…yes I do."

"Then sit down and spill your story, sweetheart." I said, kicking a chair out for her, waiting for her to take a seat. After a moment of indecision, she finally managed to park it. "Come on, I get paid by the hour, toots." I said, wanting her to hurry the heck up. I had muted the ball game, and it wasn't the same without hearing the crack of the bat.

Serenity still looked like she wasn't sure if she should be in my office or not. A good sign, for the most part. When a dame walks into your office all puffed up and vigor and confidence, it usually means she's trouble, the kind that ends with you in a pine box. Won't mean I'll ease up on her any, the best conmen, or women in this case, know how to play the game, and know these tricks.

"I was told not to talk about this to anyone…"

"Who told you that?" I interrupted.

"The police."

I rolled my eyes at that, kicking my feet up onto my desk. "The police have a nasty habit of not wanting people like me making them look bad." I pause for a moment. "So, what's the matter? Jewels stolen? Got a stalker?"

"My husband was murdered last night."

That got my attention.

"You mind saying that one more time." I asked, feet hitting the floor and eyes locking onto hers. "Because I thought you said that Duke Devlin was killed."

"I…I did." Serenity whispered.

I cursed. "This…you are joking, right?" I ask, knowing she isn't. I cursed once more, rubbing my forehead. "Someone plugged the king of games." I muttered in disbelief.

For several years, Yugi Moto held the title of King of Games, a title he won from Maximillion Pegasus in the first Duelist Kingdom competition. Held onto it against some strong opponents, I might add, to the point that some wondered if he'd ever give up the title. Didn't help that he refused to duel most of the Pro League members, as he felt that dueling wasn't about making money but about the love of the game. I know…crazy for this day and age.

Finally though, he was beaten. Some kid from the Duel Academy, his name escapes me, took him on…bitter fight, but the kid won the title, and Yugi slipped away to life after fame.

The kid held onto his title for a little while, but that didn't last. There is a line in "The Masterpiece", about how it is better to struggle to the top then to reach it. That pretty much sums up the kid. For him, it was the thrill of becoming the King of Games that mattered, not actually holding the title. He gave it up to someone else, and thus began the cycle that would last for almost 15 years: A nobody becomes King of Games, holds the title for a few months, maybe a year if they are lucky, then loses it to the newest nobody, and can never win it back.

At least, that's how it was until Duke came along. No idea why, maybe it was a middle life crisis, maybe he was sick of being only known as a second rank Pegasus, but Duke Devlin stormed onto the scene and destroyed most of the competition. He had a brand new deck, one that pretty much everyone copied the day after he won the title, and became one of the longest ruling King of Games the world has seen. Hell, he was close to beating Yugi's record…only a few months off.

And now he was dead.

Things were going to get rather messy.

"What do the police think?" I ask finally, still trying to process everything.

"They…they think it was a mugging that went wrong…he was in a bad part of town when he shouldn't have been." Her lip began to wobble. "But I know Duke…he wouldn't have been there if there wasn't a reason. I…I need to know why this happened. I need to know who killed my husband…" She broke down at that point, big fat tears rolling down those pretty cheeks as she lowered her head to her hands. I had the decency to toss her a box of tissues, before bashing the intercom button.

"Shin, get the car ready." Serenity looked up at me blankly as I issued the orders. "Get the usual gear ready for a crime scene investigation, inner city…where did it happen?"

"A…an alley." She stammered. "On Fifth Street…"

"You hear that?" I asked.

Shin responded. "Yea, loud and clear boss. Car will be ready in 5."

I nodded, clicking off the intercom and turning to Serenity, hand outstretched. "Mrs. Devlin, if you would be so kind?"

"W-what?" She managed to say. "You'll t-take the case?"

I smiled ever so slightly. "Madam, you are asking me to solve the murder of the King of Games…I'd take the case for free." I paused. "But you're still going to pay me."


	2. Chapter 2

June 12, 2027 

_5 P.M._

Fifth Street. In what the city council calls the West Side, it is here that the rich and elite boast that happy workers rest at the end of the workday, playing with their kids and enjoy a beer or two.

For the rest of the world, the West Side is part of Sinner's Valley. It's here that the tired, the poor, and the disenfranchised trudge back to each night, bodies broken down a little more from the hours spent putting money in fat cats' pockets. "a beer or two" translated to drunks laying in the gutter, groaning out their misfortune for all to here. Might be a charming place, if that were all.

But Sinner's Valley was more then just your average ghetto. For in the boarded-up buildings and grim coated side streets, the world of underground dueling was all the rage. Stolen, fake, and altered-for-cheating cards were on sale, from those that were little more then kindling to the kind that cost more then most houses. Underneath your feet, in old subway tunnels, underground illegal duels took place. Vicious duel clubs where ex-champs battles each other for a small slice of the prize pool; ante duels where losing meant your deck was taken; druggie duels, where modified duel disks delivered shots of powerful hallucinogens whenever you scored a hit; and Death Duels…where rich men pitted their best men and women, little more then slaves, against other duelists…the losers facing death.

Serenity's question came back to me: What was Duke Devlin doing in a place like this?

The alley in question was as grimy as they got. I was disgusted to think that I had to take a step into there, get my shoes dirty. Brick walls that were coated in what I prayed were bird droppings, sludge from leaky dumpsters pooled at the back, and a smell that would make even the most stony of faces cringe in horror. If I had to think of the worst place to spend my final moments, it would be here.

"Oh God…" Serenity whispered, breaking down into tears.

Apparently, Serenity agreed with me.

I pulled a tissue from my jacket pocket, letting her blow her nose and try and save her makeup. While she worked on settling her emotions, I began to poke around the alley, see if I could dig up that one clue the cops missed that would break the case wide open. The cops in this town only came to the west side in full force, with riot gear and loaded guns. Which, while a bit overkill, was sensible of them. Cops weren't welcome on the west side. People like me are tolerated, if only because I care about the big crimes and let the little ones go. As such, while cops are looking over their shoulders hoping to get out of the district and back to their warm beds in the nicer parts of town, I am able to step back, look at the big picture, and figure out exactly what I need to look for.

It also helps that, being this is my bread and butter, I know the tricks the cops would never try.

"He fell here." I muttered, Serenity looking at me in confusion. "Only place in the alley that's clean. The cops looked at the body, gathered it up, then collected everything within a 5 foot radius of it."

"Does…does that mean you can't do anything?"

I scoffed. "I said they cleaned it. I didn't say they got all the evidence." I looked around the alley carefully, looking down occasionally. "Interesting…very interesting…" I pointed at the goo that coated the asphalt. It was like snot; sticky and green and foul. I knew it had probably stained my shoes permanently, meaning that Serenity was getting an add-on to her bill. "I left foot print as I walked through this stuff…their the only ones…" I frowned, moving back to the clean spot where Duke had died. "The cops only came this far and stopped, did their work, and left. Your husband was shot from the front, right?"

"Yes." Serenity whispered.

"Cops wouldn't walk about on footprints, so there were none coming from the street. That means Duke had his back to the street, and the attacker was in the alley…but left to footprints…" I bent down, examining a spot. "He wiped them away. Now tell me, if you accidentally killed someone, would you think to wipe your footprints away? Or even know to?"

"You don't think it was accidental? You think…someone planned this?"

"I think that something strange is going on, lady." I muttered, returning to my car and grabbing the hose Shin had stored in the trunk. As soon as I had heard where Duke had died, I knew exactly what I could do to find some important clues. As Serenity tried to question me, I turned the hose on full blast and fired a jet of water into the slime. "When they designed this city, they didn't bother to think about slope. Everything is suppose to slide into the sewers, but in most places, like right here in the west side, things tend to slide the wrong way, getting gummed up against buildings. It rained last night, so lets see if anything went sliding down the little river, shall we?"

The water cut through the slime like butter, and soon enough, I had a large puddle forming just past were Duke had fallen. I shutdown the spray of water, my eyes never leaving the spot as the water began to drain towards the back wall of the alley. Following after it, Serenity at my heels, found it gurgling around a dumpster and into a small crack in the side of a building. Luckily, all the garbage it had taken with it was caught up on our side, and I was able to weed through it.

"Nothing, nothing…hold on…" I pulled a business card from the guck. "The Turtle Shell Game Shop."

Serenity frowned. "That's Yugi Moto's card shop. He took over after his grandfather died."

"Then I suggest you go home and rest up for, sweetheart. You have a funeral to arrange…and I have to make a meeting with the first King of Games."

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing the story. This is for you guys, and I am glad you are enjoying it. I had to pull myself away from repairing my Pokemon games to write this, and I am glad to know it was worth it (stupid battery dying after 6 years, forcing me to buy new ones and tear the old battery out…)


	3. Chapter 3

June 13, 2027 

_11 A.M._

The Turtle Shell Game Shop had not changed a bit. I am not referring to the last time I had seen it. Mainly because I had never been to the Turtle Shell Game Shop. Like most duelists, I had found it easier to simply buy my cards online off Ebay, or buy whole boxes from Internet distributors.

Infact, as far as I know, the Turtle Shell Game Shop is the last game shop in Domino. Oh sure, there had been tons of them back in the days of the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. But now, they were little more then empty storefronts, home of squatters, druggies, hookers and a Dennys.

Horrible, I know.

During the Golden Age of dueling, as it has come to be known, back when Solomon Moto ran the shop, there had been talk of them expanding. Being the place where the King of Games trained was enough to bring all sorts of people to the shop, wanting to buy cards where Yugi bought cards, train where he trained, crap in his toilet…there are some sickos in this town, that's for sure.

Solomon Moto had even gone as far to design his dream card shop, a project that would have it becoming the biggest card shop the world had ever seen. But bad business decisions and the collapse of the on-site card market resulted in Solomon canceling his plans, filing Chapter 11, and in the end letting his grandson take over the business.

Yugi proved to be a slightly better manager then his grandfather. His connections with Pegasus, before the old guy kicked the bucket, enabled him to get some very rare cards, and turn a nice profit. Even with his source for powerful cards gone, Yugi could afford to keep the shop open and cater to the duelists that still longed for the glory days, the days that weren't filled with Cyber Dragons, Gadgets, and Warrior Toolboxes.

Walking into the shop, I allowed my eye to wander just a bit. Even in a place like this, you had to make sure you knew everything you could. Duke Devlin's murderer could be in the building, and I wasn't going to end up like him, dead in some alley because I was too stupid to avoid a knife to the gut.

"Can I help you?"

Yugi Moto. The first official King of Games. The years had aged him, that was for sure, but he managed to carry it with good humor. Much like his grandfather. He was short again, the growth spurt he'd gone through after the KC Prix tournament having wasted away and leaving him as small as he had been before he got into dueling. The yellows and blacks that made up his now toned down hairstyle had grown softer and grayed. He was still thin, but the bags under his eyes spoke of a life well led. Still, for as old as he appeared, Yugi seemed content.

"Mr. Yugi Moto, my name is Robert Chaos. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." I said, pulling out a notebook. I glance over at the only other person in the store, but he just turns back to the catalog of cards, minding his own business.

"Sure thing." Yugi said, putting away his broom and pulling a pair of stools over for us to sit on. "Something tells me this these aren't normal questions I get."

I nodded. "I am going to be blunt, Mr. Moto. Duke Devlin was murdered yesterday just before dawn."

There are many ways people react to news that someone was murder. There is denial, there is heartbreak, there is shock, and there is eerie calm, to name a few. The key is to figure out if it is real or not.

Yugi reacted with what I can only describe now as weariness. It is the kind of reaction one expects of a person who learned a dear friend who had been sick for years finally past on. There is sadness, but also acceptance.

"You don't seem surprised." I stated.

Yugi sighed. "I am surprised it was Duke. I always figured it would be Seto, or Joey, or even Tea that was killed. Duke…Duke was not my first guess."

"Your first guess?" This was not what I had expected. I'd gotten confessions out of people, but this did ring like one of those. "You care to elaborate, Mr. Moto?"

He locked eyes with me, and as he spoke, I could understand the bags he held under his eyes. "I've seen people's souls captures, people turned into mindless drones, nearly killed by god-like monsters, and other horrors. When I was young, I could hold out hope that good would always win…but I grew up, Mr. Chaos. I learned that there are prices to pay." He continued to speak, voice growing more tired. "When Bakura was sent to the insane asylum, ranting about the voices in his head, I learned that sometimes good people suffer in the battle between darkness and light. I had to realize that sometimes…sometimes people can't be saved."

It was something I could relate to. I had learned even before I became a private eye that if life gave you lemons, you made lemonade…unless you were allergic to lemons, then ya curl up and die. Still, I had a job to due, and I doubt the dame that is paying the bills would want me exchanging life views with a potential suspect.

"Mr. Moto…I've been hired by Serenity Devlin to investigate Duke's murder. We both think it is more then a mugging gone wrong."

Yugi nodded. "And I assume that's why you're here?"

Smart kid. Course, he's older then me, but when he looks like a 12 year old compared to me, it's hard not to think of him as a little kid.

Pulling out the baggie from my pocket, I hold up the business card for him to see. "Found this at the crime scene."

Yugi visibly paled. The reaction I had been waiting for. "You…you don't think I'm a suspect…"

I decide to play with him a little. Never too good to show all your cards. Perhaps I can sneak the info I want out of him.

"Can't be too sure…seems interesting that your business card would be there…and you didn't act too surprised…" I leaned in closer. "But maybe it was all a set up, huh? Some one bought some cards, got drunk, and popped ol' Duke Devlin? Maybe you be nice and tell me who came into the show the last few days, and I will make sure your name isn't in the papers. Wouldn't do for the first King of Games being blamed for the murder of the current King, now would it?"

Yugi stared at me for a moment in shock, before his face grew hard. "First off, I will not be threatened. Second, I do not share private customer info. Third, I ban you from this store. Show up again, and I will have you arrested."

"Touched a nerve." I muttered. "I'll be seeing you, Mr. Moto."

As I left the card shop, working over my next step, I noticed that I'd gained a shadow. The old guy from the shop was following me, something on his mind.

"You got somethin' to say to me, Mr…"

"Taylor. Tristan Taylor." Tristan looked around. "Listen…Yugi is too proud too cave in, but I won't let him go down for a killer. Come back to my office, and I'll tell you what I know about who came in yesterday."


	4. Chapter 4

June 13, 2027

_1:10 pm_

Tristan Taylor. A name most people only know about for two reasons. The first, and most common, is they read about how he was a friend of Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler. Yea, how is that for a kick in the teeth? The guy was head of several clubs at his school, actually made it on the honor roll (more then could be said for his friends, with Wheeler dropping out of High School to become a pro duelist, Moto having to settle for a GED what with him missing so many classes to take part in tournaments…and we all know what happened with Tea Garner), popular, handsome…and he is reduced to being Yugi's lackie. 

But nowadays, Tristan at least has something else he can hang his hat on: The nice Doctor title he got. Yea, it's in pharmaceuticals, but still, a doctor none-the-less. A step up for the former duel-cheerleader, though you wouldn't know it, by the way the world still considered him little more then a part of Yugi entourage.

Of course, Tristan didn't mind this one bit. I'd heard stories about how he had never paid for a drink in his life, always finding some fan of the King of Games willing to buy the rounds all for the cost of a story. 

But I've lost track of the story. 

I met up with Tristan a few hours later, having grabbed a quick bite and gone online to get some info on him. I always like to know exactly what I am getting into when I go meet with someone, to know if I need a second gun. Luckily, Tristan hasn't even gotten a parking ticket, so I was a bit at ease. Still, I always carry at least one weapon…in this town, where you have people robbing people just to buy cards, you have to come prepared.

Tristan had asked me to come to the drug store he managed, one of the more upscale places. Of course, I had to wonder if Tristan knew about the dark side of this place. Duelists would commonly come here to get a…supplement…that helped them duel. It the last 10 years, the medical community had come up with all sorts of new drugs, and there was always a duelist looking for something to make them thing a bit faster or numb their nerves so they could serve a Death Duel for a few turns longer. This store was one of the worst when it came to selling the drugs illegally, most likely caused by one of Tristan's employees.

One of said employees led me to Tristan's office, the older man sitting at a desk working on some files. He glanced up as we entered, smiling slightly and offering me a seat. "Here, take a load off…Jeffrey, could you get him some water…"

"I got to get back to work." The employee said without a glance back, heading out of the office. Tristan blinked, before flashing me a smile. 

"They all love me here. Honestly…I bet you 2 bucks he comes back in here any minute with the water. Infact, I bet it happens right…now!" I didn't bother to glance back, knowing no one was there. "Man, how cool would that have been if he would have come in?"

"Very." I quipped, pulling out a tape recorder and turning it on. "Now, Mr. Taylor, you said something about seeing someone at Mr. Moto's Game Shop…I am assuming it is someone of interest."

"Oh yea." Tristan said. "I had gone to see Yugi, talk to him about some stuff, nothing really that interesting, and guess who I see come in?"

"I have no idea." I said sternly. "That's why I'm here."

"Oh…right." Tristan waved his hand. "Seto Kaiba. I'm not kidding, Seto Kaiba comes into the shop. Naturally, Yugi is all cold to him, wanting to know why he is there, and Seto just scoffs and asks to buy some cards. Yugi gives him a tough time, tells him he won't sell him a thing, and Seto snaps that it isn't for him, its for his wife. Yugi clams up, and I am about ready to throw Seto out, when Yugi just grits his teeth and asks what he wants. Seto gives him a list, Yugi reads it, throws some cards in a bag, and Seto plunks down a wad of cash, then heads out." Tristan rotated his shoulder. "Knocked into be pretty hard, which is rude, considering I'm his doctor."

"His doctor?"

Tristan shrugged. "Seto is on these anti-depressants, my store is the only one that carries them in the city." He looked back at me, hands clasped together. "Now, I'm assuming you've heard about Seto's recent announcement."

I had, actually. Seto had recently done an interview about what it felt to be retired from dueling. What should have been a puff piece that a few people saw had become an international sensation after it ran on TMZ. 

In the interview, Seto had blasted the dueling community, snarling how everyone didn't use their brain and instead relied upon copying other people. He had snapped about how people spent more time complaining that I2 wasn't releasing certain territory exclusive cards to everyone then figuring out how to use their own cards to win. Seto ranted for 10 minutes about how duelists were little more then whiny fanboys that wanted the most powerful cards, but only for themselves, not for, "Every noob to have". According to him, it was better back when the game was about using your brain and strategy, not simple smash and grab tactics combined with almost scripted dueling. There was no more improvising, no more trying new things. Everyone just wanted to go, "Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon, Crush Card Repeat", instead of battling with a new game plan for each opponent.

But the person who had really come under fire was Duke Devlin. Seto had charged that Duke could have used his comeback and new title as King of Games to clean up the dueling world. He charged that instead of working to fix things, to bring things back to the way they use to be, when people made their own decks instead of complaining about the ones they bought from I2. Back when there was a firm line between duelist and game maker. Back when there was honor, not flames and spamming. Seto said Duke should have gotten kids off the message boards and into tournaments. 

Personally, I thought it was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard. But people ate it up with a spoon.

Tristan nodded his head. "I can't help turning it over and over in my head. Duke Devlin is dead. Seto Kaiba was at Yugi's shop. A business card for Yugi's shop was at the scene. And Seto apparently hated Duke." He looked at me, confused. "You don't think…"

"Don't jump to conclusions." I muttered, clicking off the tape. "I'll handle this. Thanks for the info."

"Wait…" Tristan said, grabbing me by the arm. "You need help? I'd be willing to do what I can…" He sighed. "Listen…its no secret me and Duke fought over Serenity. But she made her choice, and I stood by it. And if someone prevented her from being with her soulmate, they deserve to pay."

I shook my head, however. "Thanks, but no thanks. I work alone…besides, if I'm gonna deal with Seto, I don't need you there pissing him off."

Tristan nodded. "Yea…guess it wouldn't be smart to be there. Would think it was an ambush…"

I shrugged, heading out the door, mind already in motion. I still wanted to know what Seto had come to that Game Shop. It just made no sense. 

Why go to a game shop when you were married to the owner's former love?


	5. Chapter 5

"And this is when I went to Israel to give food to the poor

"And this is when I went to Israel to give food to the poor."

"Uh huh."

"And this is when I was in Germany, helping to removing old land mines."

"Uh huh."

"And here I am in Africa, giving food to the poor."

"I thought that was in Israel."

"There are a lot of hungry people."

I let out a sigh. I'd come to Seto Kaiba's penthouse, expecting trouble and hassles. Instead, I had been shown in by a grinning Tea Garner-Kaiba, who either thought I was some sort of reporter…or had suffered from a stroke.

The way she kept going on, I was leaning towards stroke.

Tea had aged gracefully, something that comes from having millions to spend on cosmetics and nutritionists. She had become one of those rich people that everyone hates: preaching about giving to the poor and the needy when her own contributions were more like photo-ops. She would brag about giving millions to the Sudan, but not mention that for her, a million was chump change. Act like she was one of the people, then go home to a palace.

And she was so sugary, she was giving me diabetes just listening to her.

"Mrs. Kaiba…Mrs. Kaiba!" I shouted, trying to get her attention. Tea paused mid-story, confusion written all over her face. "While I find it…wonderful…that you have helped so many people, all while a camera crew filmed you, I am not here to discuss that."

Tea frowned. "Oh…you're here to discuss what I'm wearing to the Golden Globes?"

I've heard old speeches Tea made back in the day. I can safely assure you, money has not changed her when it comes to her IQ.

"…no, Mrs. Kaiba. I'm here to talk about Duke Devlin."

Tea's face went pale, not an unusual reaction. "I don't want to talk about it." She stood up, going to one of the picture frames. "Rather talk about little Mohinder. Seto and I adopted him from India…along with little Toru, Mika, Nikolas, Rowan…"

I decided to tune out at that moment, going over the facts of Mrs. Tea Garner-Kaiba's life in my head.

After Yugi Moto had became the King of Games, the two of them continued to tiptoe around each other, acting like soon-to-be sweethearts. A look her, a brush of the hand there…the stuff of romance novels. Finally, through the pushing of Tristan Taylor, the two had gotten together, and little children everywhere dances, puppies played with kittens, a nun hugged a clown…all the signs of world peace.

Too bad it wasn't meant to be.

Rumor was Tea was mourning the loss of another, a man she had loved in secret. I don't know the details, just that in the end, Yugi had been a replacement, nothing more. It broke his heart when she ended it…some people think that's why he stopped dueling…Tea had always been at his side, and now she wasn't.

Enter Seto Kaiba.

He had seen what had happened to his rival and was enraged. Seto might dream of beating Yugi Moto, but he was also protective of him. Only Seto has the right to take down Yugi, no one else.

He had cornered her after one of her shows, Tea having recently become part of Domino's answer to Broadway. He had belittled her, attacked her, threatened her…and Tea gave as good as she got. She went after Seto with as much vinegar in her words as he had. Things got physical, slaps and crushing grips…

Then…things got physical.

There is a thin line between love and hate, and they easily blend. Tea and Seto saw each other as rivals, equals. Both were passionate, both fought for those they loved. Their fights in the past had been little more then a ruse to hide the budding attract each held for the other. All it took was a spark to set them off, and love blossomed. It is a tale as told as time, or atleast that's what the talk tea pot from the Disney movie said. More couples had been born of misplaced hate then those out of puppy love, from my observation. Tea and Seto were no exception. They were so much alike, pigheaded opinionated short fused fighters, I'm shocked no one else saw their relationship coming. In Seto, Tea found someone that did not think her made of glass, but also didn't just view her as one of the boys. He could talk her verbal lashings and give them right back. In Tea, Seto found a loyal, honest woman that would not say what he wanted to hear but what she felt, a person that could care less about his wealth and more about himself.

Made for each other.

As Tea continued to ramble on nervously about all the good she had done, I began to look around at the photos. That seemed to calm her down, though she didn't realize that I was looking for any evidence to suggest that Seto and Duke hadn't been getting along. The word of Tristan Taylor and a business card were not enough to convict someone of murder.

On one endtable sat Tea and Seto's wedding photo. It had been a small, private ceremony, with only a few people in the wedding party: Mokuba and Serenity as Best man and Maid of Honor, with Duke standing as witness. No one else, not Yugi or Joey and Tristan had been there, from the looks of it. I didn't know what to think of this: On one hand, who keeps a photo of the man they killed in their house? On the other, who was stupid enough to throw pictures away when having them out would draw attention away from you?

"Who the hell are you?"

I turned, staring down Seto Kaiba. The billionaire had matured greatly since his first days dueling, and become an opposing man.

Not that it would keep me from confronting him.

"I have some questions for you, Mr. Kaiba, about the death of Duke Devlin."

Seto set his briefcase down, moving towards me, cool as always. "I can only assume you believe me a suspect, detective?"

I nodded. "Is it true you were at Yugi Moto's game shop the day before Devlin's murder."

"I won't deny it." Seto replied. "But the reason I was there did not concern Devlin…thus it does not concern you. More then that, if you are wondering about that, then you have a lead connecting the shop to the murder." Seto paused. "Tristan squealed?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." I replied.

Seto nodded, still glaring at me. "You are smart, detective. You know that isn't enough to convict me…not enough to put me as a number one suspect. So…I am going to do you a favor, and give you some information."

"And that would be?"

"Seto, don't." Tea pleaded.

"Joey Wheeler tried to kill Duke Devlin once before. If you are going to look at someone…start there."


	6. Chapter 6

So far, during this case, I had met with some of the most famous duelists in the world

So far, during this case, I had met with some of the most famous duelists in the world. Each of them, in that period between middle age and prime of life, had managed to age gracefully and with dignity. While it wasn't entirely shocking, due to their wealth and ability to pay for cosmetic surgery, one had to admire how they had handled life and its difficulties.

Then…I had to meet with Joey.

Shin look out the window, shaking his head in disgust. "Its…a carnival."

I nodded as we pulled up to the ticket booth. "Complete with Ferris Wheel and a clown in bad makeup."

"Hot out, makeup melting, burning eyes!" The clown whined.

Shin and I paid the 2.50 to get in, parking as close as we could, as neither of us wanted to stay that long. "Why am I here again?" Shin complained, kicking a paper soda cup.

"Because while I'm talking to Wheeler, I need you to break into his trailer and see what you can find out about him." I looked up at the sign that read, "Domino Super Happy Fun Fair" in faded, chipping letters. "For someone that works in a dive like this, Joey's done a good job at hiding his past."

&

As I said earlier, Joey Wheeler had not aged gracefully. No, it seemed that a diet of giant cheeseburgers and beer (first the root variety, then the real thing) had caught up with him.

I found Wheeler sitting by a dueling platform, dressed in a white wifebeater that barely covered the large beerbelly he would occasionally scratch, hair arms looking more in place with a yeti then a man. He had a 5 o'clock shadow, unkempt hair, and hazy, alcohol-blurred eyes. His old green dueling coat, let out several times, lay off to the side, as did his duel disk and several cases of empty glass bottles. His tongue lulled out to lick away a piece of burger that had been caught on his lips, taking it in and savoring it. I was suddenly struck with the vision of Wheeler lying on a slab of stone, all sorts of villianery and scum enjoying drinks, one fist ready to send those that offended him to the Rancor.

And I was here to talk about releasing Captain Solo and the Wookie.

"Joey Wheeler?" I asked.

"UUUURRRRRP!"

I leaned back in disgust. "That a yes?"

"What does the sign say?" Joey answered, pointing up.

"It says "oey Whee er: Godfa er of Ga s."" I replied.

Joey frowned, looking up. "What the…Pandora! Put down that straw dummy and tell Bobby to fix my sign!"

The magician opened the door to his trailer, causing me to grimace as he stepped out naked and covered in straw. "But Katherine and I…"

"Just go and do it, will ya?" Joey snarled, before turning back to me. "He ain't right in the head. My pal Yugi…that's Yugi Moto, the King of Games, he beat him bad in a shadow duel. Me and Yug…we did that all the time."

"I'm sure." I said, taking out a notebook. "Mr. Wheeler, I want to talk to you about Duke Devlin."

Joey frowned. "Duke…Duke…"

"Your sister's husband, the man that was murdered?"

"Doesn't ring any bells…" He reached for a beer bottle and downed some. "Now…maybe if I had another case of brew…"

Normally, I'd be one to bribe off an informant. But considering his smell alone was making me ill, I cut to the chase.

"HEY!" Joey screamed as I grabbed him by the throat, throwing him to the ground.

"Stop playing cute, Moby Dick, and start talking!" I hauled him back up and slammed him into a support beam, the letter W falling from the sign. "You tried to kill Duke Devlin before…why?"

Joey grasped at my hands, shoving me away. "It was nothing. No one pressed charges…" He frowned. "Kaiba told you this! Son of a…I'm gonna go over to his house and…and…"

"Eat all his food?" I quipped. "How about you tell me what happened that night?"

Joey shook his head. "Get out of here…I'm trying to run a business." He turned towards two kids. "Hey, think you're a good duelist? Challenge me, Joey Wheeler, the Godfather of Games! Only 20 bucks!" The kids flipped him off, laughing. "They'll be…" I slammed 20 bucks in his hand. "…back."

"I win, you tell me about that night. I lose, I'm out." I took out a deck. "Come on…Godfather…lets duel."

Joey looked over the cash, rubbing it through his greasy fingers. "Deal!" He giggled, blubber jiggling as he did so, and walked over to the dueling platform. "Me first. I summon Baby Dragon."

I nodded, drawing 6 cards. "I set one card on the field, end my turn." I watched as Joey drew his next card, laughing happily.

"This duel is over before it began. I summon the Time Wizard to the field. Next, I'll do Time Roulette…" He licked his lips as the monster spun his staff, the arrow finally pointing towards the time machine. "And now my baby dragon transforms into…uh…" He frowned, looking at his still small baby dragon. "Where's the thousand dragon?"

I looked at him, confused. "What are you talking aobut? You didn't fuse the Time Wizard and the Baby Dragon together."

"…but when I dueled Mai Valentine during Duelist Kingdom…"

And as Joey told me that story, I sadly realized that he was so drunk, he'd forgotten how to duel. "Wheeler…when is the last time you won a duel?"

Joey thought it over. "Uh…uh…how long has it been since Weevil Underwood went to prison for tax evasion?"

'Oh boy' I thought, drawing another card. 'this is a mercy win.' I held up 4 cards. "Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon, Power Bond…Cyber End Dragon." The great steel machine roared as hit appeared, before looking down at the Baby Dragon. I swear, the thing looked at me, as if to ask, "Really…you want me to beat that?" I gave the command, and the Cyber Dragon merely flicked the baby with its tail, shattering it. "I win…big surprise." I glared at him. "Talk Wheeler."

Joey frowned, looking over his cards, wondering where exactly he had screwed up. Finally, he had an answer. "You cheated!"

Disgusted, I decided to step things up. "No, I didn't…" I pulled my gun out and aimed it at his head. "But I am tired, smell like beer, and if I have to here that magician mack on that straw doll." I cocked the gun. "You have till 5 to talk. 1…4…."

"Ok-ok-ok!" Joey shouted in a panic. "I didn't try to kill him. I strangled him, punched his lights out…ok, I wanted him dead…but only for a moment. Even then, he did just as much damage." Joey lifted his shirt, revealing a nasty looking scar along his bloated stomach. "Nearly gutted me with a butter knife. We both decided to leave well enough alone after that and never interacted again. Avoided each other like the plague."

"I find it hard to believe that you avoided your sister's husband."

"I don't have a sister." Joey snarled in anger, getting down from the platform. "I'm done talkin'. I need a drink and a bite to eat. You want more…bring a warrant, will ya?"

I frowned, letting him go. He'd said the magic word, and that left me with nothing…

"He clammed up?" Shin questioned. "Don't worry…when a man won't talk, you should just go to the next best source."

"Yea got something?"

"Yea." He said, handing me some court papers. "Seems like Joey and the Mrs. Had a falling out. Divorce papers."

"Mai Valentine…" I muttered. "We are just have a regular meet and greet with the legends…"

"Lets hope she lives in a better place then this."


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes it amazes me that people think of Mai Valentine as just a pretty face

Sometimes it amazes me that people think of Mai Valentine as just a pretty face.

I'm not shamed to admit that I could be considered a fan of hers. The girl was smart, sassy, confident, could duel with the best of them, and was willing to go against the grain. She proved time and again that she could be more then just a set of gams and pouty lips. If I had an idol when it came to the dueling world of old, before the world of Zane and cyber dragons, it might be her.

But more then that, I had to respect a woman that had the smarts to divorce Joey Wheeler…especially looking at the mansion she currently lived in.

I'd been shown in right away, the stiff lipped British Butler telling me that Mistress Valentine was expecting me, though I was a bit earlier then she had thought, it only proven "my intelligence".

As I passed portraits depicting Mai's many duels, along with select items from her past, I could not help but wonder if perhaps I should rethink my praise of Valentine. Anyone that lives this much in the past…

"No no no!"

The butler led me poolside, where Mai was currently shouting at some pour Hispanic fellow dressed in speedo, she herself wearing a tight bikini that proved she still had her good looks, a pair of sunglasses and a floppy hat upon her head, a Long Island Ice Tea clutched in her left hand.

"Senorita Valentine…"

"Don't give me that, Ty. You know I don't like a single leaf in my pool, and you have left three already." She shook her head. "Why do I keep you around?" She paused, glancing at his rear. "Ah yes, that's why. Go inside, bring mama another sandwich, go Ty?"

"Si, Senorita Valentine." Ty said, hurrying back into the house, followed by the butler, leaving me and Mai all alone.

"Glorious day, isn't it detective?" Mai said, sultrily like, approaching me and running a nail along my arm. "Sun shining, water cool, a drink in hand…" She glanced down at my jacket and jeans. "Though…you seem overdressed for a pool party."

"I was already informed that you were expecting me…you can end this act and allow us to get to business."

Mai sighed, flopping down in her chair. "If we must."

"And can the wilted flower routine…it didn't work on Wheeler, won't work on me."

Mai sighed softly. "You are simply no fun detective." Her voice became much more normal, and she rolled her eyes. "So, what the hell do ya want?" She reached over and grabbed a cigarette. "Don't let Justin know I'm smokin', he'll throw a huff. Says that it looks slutty."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why would you care what he thinks?"

"Have to keep up appearances, detective."

"Is that so?"

"Of course. Just like you do." At my look of disbelief, she waved her hand at me. "Please, look at you. Might as well be looking for the Maltese Falcon. You play the part of the hard nose detective; I play the role I need to when the time comes. Sex kitty, heroine, damsel in distress, evil servant, rich snob, loyal wife…all of it. Did I love Joey? No. An act I had to play, what was expected of me. Was I really one of the braindead lackies of Atlantis…well, I sure acted like one. We are cut from the same cloth detective…we both hide our real selves."

I shook my head. "First off…this isn't an act. If you think it is, it only makes you a sad, sad woman that you think I have to pretend to be a certain way. Second, I have to know…if everything is an act…then who is the real Mai Valentine?"

She paused, before grinning. "This is, detective."

"Liar." I answered back. "I know when a person is lying…this ain't the real you. It's a combination of Joey Wheeler and the millions of rich white women that have to deal with the police butting in." I leaned in close. "Want to know my theory, Mai? You have no clue who the real Mai Valentine is. You spend some much time acting like the world wants you to, that the real Mai never got a chance to grow up…and what's left of her is a sad, pathetic little girl hiding behind a mask." I was disgusted, I'll admit it. I'd liked Mai, and she'd proven to be a fake. "So how about you be who I want you to be…someone that answers my question."

Mai was doing her best to hide her shock, and like the little actress she was, managed to hold her tears. "What do you want to know? I assume it has to do with my ex husband and Duke?"

"Joey told me the fight they had was nothing…was it nothing?"

Mai barely nodded. "Yea…just being his stupid self."

"Does it have anything to do with your divorce, Mai?"

"Yes…it was the last straw."

"You left him."

"He left me…or was going to." Mai snapped, but growing uneasy. "I couldn't…couldn't be the one that was dumped. I knew he would never forgive me…so I just left him. Made it easier."

"Another act." I said sternly. "Why did he fight Duke?"

"Joey…Joey had found out that I…I…"

"You cheated on him, didn't you?" When Mai stared at me, startled, I shrugged. "It's the common thing. I've seen enough of it in my work. You cheated on Joey, he got mad, beat down Duke…I'm guessing he made a snide remark about you, then you left him before he could leave you. Am I in the ballpark?"

"Close to it, detective." Mai said dejectedly. "But Duke was more involved then with just a snide remark." Finally unable to hold it in, Mai broke down, sobbing softly. "It was just a stupid mistake! A one time thing…I didn't mean for it to happen…I didn't start it…but it just…I don't…"

"You still love him, don't you?" I asked, with a pinch of compassion. "Joey. You wish you could be with him."

Mai sniffed. "Of course…not that it matters now."

I had to agree with that. "Yea…considering all the evidence is pointing towards him. He beat up Duke before, could have easily been in Yugi's shop and gotten that card, his life sucked, you slept with him…"

"With who?"

"Duke." I answered.

Mai frowned, utterly confused. "Duke? I…I didn't sleep with Duke." At my startled look, Mai let out a bitter laugh. "You don't have all the fact, detective…didn't you wonder why Joey didn't go to the funeral? It wasn't because of Duke…he didn't want to see his sister. Detective…" Mai said softly, laying a hand on my knee. "I didn't cheat of Joey with Duke…"

"…no." I managed to stammer, knowing what she was going to say, not believing what I knew had to be true.

"Yes detective…I cheated on Joey…with his own sister."

Author's Note: Yes, Ty is supposed to be Spanish Typhon, a character that has appeared before in my articles.

Also, bare with me here, I assure you that revelation isn't just for shock…it plays a major part in the mystery of who killed Duke Devlin. The next two chapters, combined with this one and one more from earlier, will be all you need to solve the case.

And now…the announcement-

In Glory Days, you have seen a dark look at our future.

But once the story ends, when the final word is written and the last bullet fired…that future…arrives.

Mr. Chaos, one of the pioneers of the Dogma deck, creator of the American Shift Deck, goes to the darkside…in search of the world's most powerful deck.

And the realms will help him build it.

The goal is a simple one: To create the perfect Cyber Dragon deck. A fast, brutal deck designed only to destroy.

You will help every step of the way. You will submit your deck lists for this dark and dangerous deck. You will vote on the winner, help make changes to the card list, then learn of how you can trade with Chaos in order to bring it to life. All the while, he will be chronicling the events on the realms.

And when the ultimate deck is created…one of you will have a chance to beat it.

It will be the deck of today vs. the deck of tomorrow. Can you beat your own creation, the brainchild of the worlds best duelists?

bDiary of a Deckbuild: Shadow of the Dragon/b

this winter…we create a monster


	8. Chapter 8

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT WAS IMPORTANT INFORMATION

"Hey detective…how are ya?" Mokuba said nervously, body bouncing.

"I'm good, Mokie. How's my favorite little snitch?"

Mokuba frowned. "Don't call me Mokuba…and I ain't a snitch."

I shrugged. "Then I'll take my business elsewhere."

"OK!" Mokuba shouted, grabbing my shoulder. He rubbed his nose violently. "I need the cash."

"Sure you do." I muttered.

It was a well know fact that Mokuba Kaiba was heading towards rock bottom. When your brother was a famous duelist, one of the richest men in the world, still rated as one of the sexiest men of all time…and was married to Tea…well, its hard to live up to that.

Granted, he'd managed pretty well, on the surface at least. Mokuba was a well known duelist. Not on par with his brother, but near Joey levels. In time, I imagine could very well become the King of Games. He just needs to focus…and maybe move away from trying to copy his brother's deck.

Why use cheap Blue Eyes wannabes when you can win with the Cyber Dragons?

Mokuba was also working a sweet job on the side, managing the Domino Kaibaland. Granted, Seto had set him up in that position, but still, it was a job that allowed Mokuba to do his own thing.

The women loved him to, if one bothers to glance at the tabloids. Already considered George Clooney's heir, he wined and dined supermodels and million dollar princesses on a nightly basis.

So, how had he ended up as my little snitch?

Well, as I said, it looked at first glance that Mokuba had it all. But juggling a job, a dueling career, dates, parties and his brother's expectations had caused Mokuba to go down the Brittney Spears Career Path…God rest her soul.

In this case, it was drugs. Lots…and lots of drugs.

Coke, weed, heroin, speed, X, stim, terb, yata (as both would leave you locked up for hours), and a healthy splash of Jack D. for color. These were Mokuba's bread and butter.

I'd found him a year back, half dead and high as a Satellite Cannon, laying near my doorstep. I'd dragged him inside, threw him in a bath tub and let him work it out of his system. Once he came to, I did what any person would do: I blackmailed him.

He could either become my snitch, giving me info for a few dollars, or I turn him in and sell the story to the papers. Reminding him what Seto would think when he found out, Mokuba jumped to first option.

And thus, here we were.

"I want to know about Duke." I said sternly, shoving a few bills in his hand.

"Only 5?"

"I just saved your life…I could always demand free info in exchange for not telling Seto…me and him are talking these days."

"Ok, ok!" Mokuba stammered, bloodshot eyes glancing back and forth. "Word is Duke hadn't made a lot of friends…plenty of people wanted to kill him."

"Inner circle?" I asked.

"Oh yea." Mokuba said. "You want confirmation for your gut feeling?" He asked, to which I nodded. "Everyone has motive. Serenity, Duke's wife…you know about her and Mai?"

"Yea…the party."

"Rumor says it was more then just the party. They say Serenity and Mai realized that they were into each other…Mai dumped Joey, but Duke refused to go along with the annulment. Would mean years before Serenity could get out…and if Duke ever caught her again, he could argue in court that she owed him…something about their prenup."

"I'm guessing that covers Mai's reason?"

"That, and the fact that she and Duke never got along. Duke never trusted her…felt she'd been evil once too often. She also badmouthed Pegasus…and you know how Duke loved to lick the grouped that Michael Jackson wannabe walked."


	9. Chapter 9

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT WAS IMPORTANT INFORMATION

"Hey detective…how are ya?" Mokuba said nervously, body bouncing.

"I'm good, Mokie. How's my favorite little snitch?"

Mokuba frowned. "Don't call me Mokuba…and I ain't a snitch."

I shrugged. "Then I'll take my business elsewhere."

"OK!" Mokuba shouted, grabbing my shoulder. He rubbed his nose violently. "I need the cash."

"Sure you do." I muttered.

It was a well know fact that Mokuba Kaiba was heading towards rock bottom. When your brother was a famous duelist, one of the richest men in the world, still rated as one of the sexiest men of all time…and was married to Tea…well, its hard to live up to that.

Granted, he'd managed pretty well, on the surface at least. Mokuba was a well known duelist. Not on par with his brother, but near Joey levels. In time, I imagine could very well become the King of Games. He just needs to focus…and maybe move away from trying to copy his brother's deck.

Why use cheap Blue Eyes wannabes when you can win with the Cyber Dragons?

Mokuba was also working a sweet job on the side, managing the Domino Kaibaland. Granted, Seto had set him up in that position, but still, it was a job that allowed Mokuba to do his own thing.

The women loved him to, if one bothers to glance at the tabloids. Already considered George Clooney's heir, he wined and dined supermodels and million dollar princesses on a nightly basis.

So, how had he ended up as my little snitch?

Well, as I said, it looked at first glance that Mokuba had it all. But juggling a job, a dueling career, dates, parties and his brother's expectations had caused Mokuba to go down the Brittney Spears Career Path…God rest her soul.

In this case, it was drugs. Lots…and lots of drugs.

Coke, weed, heroin, speed, X, stim, terb, yata (as both would leave you locked up for hours), and a healthy splash of Jack D. for color. These were Mokuba's bread and butter.

I'd found him a year back, half dead and high as a Satellite Cannon, laying near my doorstep. I'd dragged him inside, threw him in a bath tub and let him work it out of his system. Once he came to, I did what any person would do: I blackmailed him.

He could either become my snitch, giving me info for a few dollars, or I turn him in and sell the story to the papers. Reminding him what Seto would think when he found out, Mokuba jumped to first option.

And thus, here we were.

"I want to know about Duke." I said sternly, shoving a few bills in his hand.

"Only 5?"

"I just saved your life…I could always demand free info in exchange for not telling Seto…me and him are talking these days."

"Ok, ok!" Mokuba stammered, bloodshot eyes glancing back and forth. "Word is Duke hadn't made a lot of friends…plenty of people wanted to kill him."

"Inner circle?" I asked.

"Oh yea." Mokuba said. "You want confirmation for your gut feeling?" He asked, to which I nodded. "Everyone has motive. Serenity, Duke's wife…you know about her and Mai?"

"Yea…the party."

"Rumor says it was more then just the party. They say Serenity and Mai realized that they were into each other…Mai dumped Joey, but Duke refused to go along with the annulment. Would mean years before Serenity could get out…and if Duke ever caught her again, he could argue in court that she owed him…something about their prenup."

"I'm guessing that covers Mai's reason?"

"That, and the fact that she and Duke never got along. Duke never trusted her…felt she'd been evil once too often. She also badmouthed Pegasus…and you know how Duke loved to lick the grouped that Michael Jackson wannabe walked."

I nodded. I'd heard stories about that…seems Mai, later in life, was discovered to have post-tramatic stress disorder…thanks to Panik's duel. She'd been put on meds, but she still blamed Pegasus.

"What about Yugi Moto?"

"You found his business card at the murder scene, right?" It didn't surprise me he'd heard of that. "Duke and Yugi were always rivals when it came to card shops. And with Duke now the King of Games…listen, I like Yugi, but the kid developed a spine after him and the Pharaoh split. He got dark…"

"Joey?" I asked, currently my lead suspect.

"Don't act like you need help there. Joey hates Duke…blames everything on him because he let his wife think with her p…"

I glared at him. "and Joey never got the title, but Duke did." I didn't let him finish. "Tristan?"

"Again, obvious: Duke and Tristan were rivals…maybe he saw Serenity and Duke breaking up as his chance to finally tap her." Mokuba waggled his eyesbrows. "I can see his point of view."

I punched him in the gut.

"Damn!" Mokuba whimpered, curling up out of pain. "Man…ugh…" He took a few ragged breaths. "Didn't realize you had a thing for the girl, detective…bit old for you, don't ya think? 34 and 24…like Harold and Maude a bit much?"

I punched him again.

"She's a client, burnboy." I snapped, grabbing him by the hair and twisting his head up. "So watch you mouth. Now…what about Seto."

"Seto's clean…no word on him." Mokuba whimpered.

"You have the count of five to dish…1….4…"

"Ok, ok!" Mokuba shouted. "You know the rant my brother did? The reason is he ain't taking his meds." He pulled out a pill bottle, little drab pills with a W on them rolling around. "They deal with his problems…keep him mellow. Tea is about ready to leave him because of it, but he doesn't care. Says he needs to be on the ball…he said he had something planned…something big."

I frowned, taking the bottle. "And why do you have these?"

"If he ain't using them…"

"Not your normal drug…they keep you down…not high, Mokie."

Mokuba shifted. "Side effect…when taken with booze, they're like a Viagra shot." He frowned. "The junk I do…I need these to keep the girls happy."

I let him go. "That will replace the whale in my nightmares." I tossed him his pills. "Get the hell out of here Mokuba. Don't bother me until I need ya."

"Where are you going, Detective?" He called out as I walked away.

I didn't look back. "I'm gonna go catch a killer."

&

Author's Note: Next week's chapter is "The Denouncement" followed by "The Detective" which is the end of "Glory Days"

I will now open up the thread to all theories about the story. The ending is set in stone, so don't worry about posting an idea and I change my ending to avoid your guess.

I will only give you all one final clue: There is a reason for the title.

That said, after Glory Days is finished, we move to Diary of a Deckbuild: "Shadow of the Dragon", where we create a monster.

After that? I don't know. I have a few ideas, including a serial series I've had in mind for years, entitled "Marauder"

(We see a black screen)

??: It is a dark place.

(We see darkened street, filled with closed fruit stands.)

??: Creatures from our nightmares dwell here.

(We see a Wall Shadow slowly emerge, reaching out for a figure dressed in a brown cloak)

??: As does…their worst fear.

(A sword swings out, cleaving the demon in two. The screen fades, then goes to Egypt)

Freed, the Wandering Hero: For centuries, our allies to the south have guarded us.

(We see a tomb being cracked open)

Freed; But what should have been left hidden…man has uncovered

(Don Zaloog looks around, cocking his gun as he hears footsteps)

Freed: A dark evil has awoken

(We see the gravekeepers staring at a figure)

Marauding Captain: I hear you have a monster problem

(We see a great dark throne, a twisted figure upon it)

Marauding Captain: I have come to solve it.

bMARAUDER/b

IHis legend begins…2008/I


End file.
